Everybody Loves Raguna
by SuperMastour
Summary: A spoof of one of my favorite shows, follow Raguna, his family, and friends in their comical misadventures in Kardia. RESURRECTION CHAPTER UP!
1. Pilot

SUPER MASTOUR PRESENTS

Everybody Loves Raguna

Episode 1 (Or Chapter 1)

(Raguna):

_Hello! I'm Raguna, and I live here in Kardia with my wife, Felicity. My next door neighbor also happens to be my best friend, his name is Camus, and he lives with his wife Melody. My brother, Ivan, also comes here frequently, he stops by every weekend or so, he's a nice guy... Yep, this town may seem perfect and all... But there is one problem... My father in law is the mayor.. Godwin. _

_Now, not everyone will let themselves be narrated by someone else, but these people will because-_

_(Ivan):_

_Everybody Loves Raguna..._

**0000000000000000000000000**

**0(PILOT)0**

"Hey hey hey!" Raguna said as he walked in, "I'm home! What's for dinner?" he asked as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Nothing yet!" a voice yelled from the bathroom,

"Nothing?!" Raguna said in shock, "But I'm super hungry!"

"Yeah.." the voice came out, it was Felicity, "And I'm super tired! I've been cleaning the house all day non-stop! Just wait for dinner, please." she mumbled and carried a bucket of water outside.

"Fine..." Raguna groaned and laid on his sofa, "Stupid no dinner..." he continued grumbling, "I'm famished... Huh..." he sighed.

"Ok." Felicity said as she walked back in, "I cleaned our room, the living room, the forge, your medicine area... the bathroom." she shuddered at that thought, "All I need is-"

"My food?" Raguna interrupted and looked up,

"I'll get to your food in a minute." Felicity grumbled, "Let me see... What did I miss? Um.." she pondered deeply, "No... Not that..." she mumbled, "I did that... oh! The kitchen!" she yelled in realization and walked over to the said area.

"Hey!" Raguna said, "If you're over there can you make me something to eat!?"

"Wait!" Felicity yelled, for the subject was starting to peeve her, "Wait... Ok?" she calmed down.

"Ok..." Raguna grumbled and turned on the TV, "Oh... There's a game?" he said in surprise as a game o football (soccer for you Americans) was playing on the screen.

A knock was heard on the door,

"Can you get it?" Felicity told her husband as she washed some dishes,

"Wait!" Raguna said, too into the football game, "It's the Noradian Knights versus the Sechs Sorcerers!" he yelled in excitement, "This is going to be good!"

"Get the door!" Felicity yelled, hearing more knocks on it, "NOW!"

"Ok! Ok!" Raguna grumbled and stood up, "No need to yell!"

"Huh..." Felicity sighed and returned to the chores.

Raguna opened the door and was happy to see who it was.

"Hey hey!" a voice greeted, it was Camus, Raguna's best friend, "How's the game!?"

"Hey, Camus!" Raguna responded, "It's going great! Still zero to zero though."

"Awesome! And at minute 13!" Camus said as he looked at the TV, "I brought some chips and salsa so we could watch it better!"

"Great!" Raguna said," Come! Sit down!" he led his friend to the sofa,

"Look at that pass." Camus observed as a player on the TV kicked the ball, "This is good!" he laughed and placed the food articles on the coffee table in front of them.

"Oh.." Felicity said as she walked up and saw Camus, "It's you, Camus..." she said, not that surprised, "Where's Melody?"

"At the bathscshss.." Camus said as he crunched on a chip,

"Oh, Raguna!" Felicity grumbled as she saw her husband eating some chips, "Don't eat those! You'll spoil your appetite!"

"Appetite for what!?" Raguna responded, "You haven't made anything yet! Nor do you plan to, anyways."

"I'm busy, Raguna!" Felicity growled, it was going to turn into an argument any second now...

"Well, I'm hungry!" Raguna yelled, "and if you aren't going to feed me, I'll eat these chips if I have to!"

"No... you're... not!" Felicity said and smacked the chip he was holding out of his hand.

"GOOALLLLL!" Camus yelled as the Sechs made a goal on the Noradians, then turned to Raguna and Felicity, who were glaring at him. "Ooh..." he mumbled, "I think this is a bad time... I'll be heading off now... See you later, Raguna... Felicity." he tipped his head and started to leave.

"Goodbye, Camus." Felicity told him as he slowly went out the door.

"There goes my afternoon." Raguna grumbled to himself and plopped himself on the sofa, "No Food, No Friend, and my team is losing." he said as he pointed to the television,

"I'll get to your food later." Felicity said and started to make her way back to the kitchen, but she stopped when she heard a familiar "CRUNCH" sound.

There was Raguna, slouched on the couch and eating the chips Camus left, all without a care in the world.

"Raguna..." Felicity growled, "Did I not just tell you NOT to eat chips?"

"Huh?" Raguna refocused his attention back on her, "Oh... Yeah... Oh well..."

"Oh well?" Felicity said, "Oh well!?" she yelled, grabbed the whole bag of chips and poured its contents all over Raguna, then proceeded to do the same with the salsa jar. "Enjoy your meal." she said and walked off.

"The food here's good." Raguna told her as she walked off, "But I may have a comment on the service! Ugh..." he looked at his clothes, which were filled with food.

"Here's your steak to go with that." Felicity said as she came back with a raw steak and then slammed it into Raguna's chest, piling it on with the chips and salsa.

"Oh come on!" Raguna yelled and stood up, most of the food falling off with the action, "This is my favorite shirt!"

"You have like 30 more exact copies!" Felicity responded, "Why are you getting so mad for?"

"I'm not mad!" Raguna said, "You're the one who's mad! Pouring full course meals on people's clothing! That's like... a five on the anger scale!" he yelled and looked at his shirt once more, "Oh God..."

"Can't you have a little patience?" Felicity asked, "I work my fingers to the bone cleaning this house, I can't do that and your food at the same time!"

"You can try." Raguna mumbled, then looked at his wife's angered expression, "Huh..." he sighed, "I'm sorry..." he mumbled, seeing he was not winning this anytime soon. "I'll try to be more patient..."

"Thank you." Felicity said and calmed down, "But you have to clean up your food." she said, pointing to the bits of salsa and chips on the ground.

"Come on!" Raguna groaned, "Fine..."

**0000000000000000000000000**

"What's for dinner?" Raguna said as he sat down on the table with fresh new clothes,

"Your favorite." Felicity responded, "Steak and chips."

"Ha ha... Very funny." Raguna laughed sarcastically as she put the plates on the table, "Is this on me or on a plate?"

"On a plate." Felicity chuckled, "Unless you want it on you."

"That's one dish even I would pass on." Raguna laughed,

"I wouldn't." Felicity mumbled,

"What was that!?" Raguna said,

"Nothing!" Felicity responded,

"Ha ha!" Raguna laughed, "I heard you alright! Oh boy! Let's get started then!" he said and plopped the steak on his chest,

"Raguna!" Felicity said, quite embarrassed, "Stop that!"

"Come on, sweetheart!" Raguna said as he placed the chips all over him, "It's on the house!"

**I really hope you will like this new series! Please Review! Now get ready for more!**

**I don't own Rune Factory or its characters!**


	2. The Award

EVERYBODY LOVES RAGUA

EPISODE 2

**The Award**

"Whoo-ee..." Raguna said as he walked in, "I'm tired! Oh!" he said when he spotted Felicity,

"Hello, Raguna!" Felicity greeted and walked up to him,

"Hey, candy.." Raguna growled as he hugged her, "How 'bout we go upstairs so you could give the little kid a little sugar?" he mumbled and then slapped her behind.

"Um... Raguna." Felicity mumbled, then looked back,

"What is- OH..." Raguna said as he caught sight of him... Godwin...

"Hello to you too, Raguna." Godiwn grunted and set down his cup of tea, "I see you and my daughter are on good terms, as always."

"Yes!" Raguna said, completely embarrassed, "As always, Sir!" he chuckled, then turned to Felicity, "Why didn't you tell me he was coming!" he whispered to her ear.

"I did!" Felicity whispered back, "This morning before you went to work!"

"Is there something you don't want me to hear?" Godwin said, trying to get their attention.

"It's nothing, dad." Felicity chuckled,

"Yeah! Nothing, sir!" Raguna stammered, "Make yourself at home! You want to watch some TV?" he said and turned it on.

"No, thank you." Godwin responded,

"Ok..." Raguna mumbled and turned of the device,

"So..." Felicity said, "Daddy, tell Raguna why you're here.." she said excitedly,

"Ah, yes." Godwin said, "Raguna..."

"Yes, sir?" Raguna responded,

"I have recently received some good news." Godwin continued,

_The retirement homes accepted you?_ Raguna thought to himself,

"I have recently been nominated for the "Best Mayor" Award." Godwin finished,

"What?!" Raguna said in surprise,

"I know, right!?" Felicity said happily, "Congratulations, daddy!" she cheered and hugged her father,

"Um... Great job?" Raguna said unsurely,

"Now." Godwin cleared his throat, "I need to go to the awards ceremony in Norad so I could find out who is going to win it... And for that I need you to come along, Raguna."

"What!?" Raguna yelled in shock, "Why!?"

"It was hard for me too.." Godwin grunted, "But I could not take Felicity because she is seventeen.. The awards ceremony is only for 18 and up... So I have to take you.. being of age."

"Umm..." Raguna mumbled, "Well, you see... I have a farm... and animals... and if I leave them here, they'll die." he said,

"Don't worry about them!" Felicity said, "I could get Camus to do your work for you!"

"But Camus is busy..." Raguna responded, "I don't want to bother his business..."

"Zavier?" Felicity asked, "Or Lukas?"

"The point is-" Godwin interrupted, "Can you come with me?"

"Ooohhhhhhhhh..." Raguna mumbled as he made his way to the door, "I need some fresh air to think about it." he said and shut the door behind him.

"Why did she marry that fool..." Godwin muttered to himself and rubbed his forehead.

0000000000

"Camus! Camus!" Raguna banged on the door, "Open up!"

"What!?" Camus yelled as he opened the door, "What do you need!?"

"I need to hide, man!" Raguna said,

"Why!?" Camus growled, "From who!? Do you want me to beat him up!?"

"From Godwin!" Raguna responded,

"Can't help you." Camus said and shut the door in his face.

"Come on!" Raguna yelled, "Camus!"

"I don't know you!" Camus yelled from inside his home, "Go away!"

"Stupid Camus..." Raguna grumbled and ran off.

0000000000

"Why, hello Raguna." Wesley said as Raguna walked into the church, "What brings you here?"

"Father!" Raguna said, "I need to hide!"

"Of course." Wesley responded, "You can find refuge in prayer here... Now, what do you need me to pray for? Good crops? Healthy life? Happy Marr-"

"Not that!" Raguna interrupted, "I need to hide hide! As in under a pew or behind the altar!"

"I'm sorry." Wesley said, "the altar is for priests only... But the pews... I wouldn't hide under those... The kids stick gum under there I'm afraid."

"Shoot." Raguna mumbled and dashed back out.

0000000000

"Raguna?" Lara said as Raguna walked into the clinic, "Are you sick or something!? You're all sweaty!"

"No! No..." Raguna panted, "I was just running around the town..."

"That's really unhealthy!" Lara scolded, "You'll wear yourself out!"

"Ugh..." Raguna grumbled, "I just need to hide, Lara."

"From what? Have you been chasing monsters again?!" Lara yelled, "I am very disappointed in you, Raguna."

"Oh brother..." Raguna muttered and went off.

0000000000

"There you are!" Felicity yelled angrily as she caught sight of her husband, who was sitting on a park bench, "Where were you! My father is waiting!"

"Oh, Felicity..." Raguna groaned, "I don't want to go with him..." he mumbled and braced for the worse.

"Ok." Felicity responded plainly, which surprised Raguna,

"What?" Raguna said, "That's it? No scolding? No having to clean the dishes?"

"No." Felicity said, "I wouldn't really want to go with him either... He's kind of... boring... In road trips..." she sighed, "Trust me... it's a fate worse than death."

"Ha ha ha." Raguna laughed, "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah." Felicity responded and sat down, "I wouldn't want you to suffer that."

"Thanks." Raguna said and placed his arm around her shoulder, "You're the best."

"I know." Felicity blushed, "Now, we'd best go tell him... However.."

"Oh boy.." Raguna groaned, "Not the "However"..."

"Why can't you get along with my dad? Huh?" Felicity asked, "He's never bothered you or- Never mind." she said and stood up, "Come on.. let's go."

**0000000000**

"I totally understand." Godwin said as he heard Raguna's answer, "I guess this feeble old man will have to make the trip on his own." he mumbled and started fake limping to the door,

"Oh, come on!" Raguna grumbled, "You're not that weak! How about when Felicity made that meatloaf and you dashed over here like an athlete!"

"I guess meatloaf is a cure all." Godwin responded, "Now if you'll excuse... cough cough... I have to go.." he mumbled and left.

The door shut behind him,

"You know." Raguna said as he turned to face Felicity, "I don't know how he's your father... There's no similarities... Are you sure you're not adopted?"

"Shut up." Felicity chuckled and playfully punched him on the arm,

"Heh.." Raguna chuckled as well, "Well... How about that little sugar I was talking about earlier? Huh?" he growled.

"Oh..." Felicity said in realization, "About that... Cough cough.." she fake coughed, "I think I may be coming down with something.." she said as she fake limped up the stairs.

"Oh come on!" Raguna yelled, then turned to the TV, "I guess the "False Disease Syndrome" is hereditary..." he grumbled and turned on the appliance.

**I hope you enjoy! More is on the way! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Bugs

Everybody Loves Raguna

Episode 3

**The Bugs**

It was night, Raguna and Felicity were sound asleep on their bed with a sliver of moonlight shining on them.

However, in the shadows, a small spider crawled on the ground, minding its own business, or hunting.

"Mmpmh..." Felicity mumbled as she shuffled in her sleep,

The spider walked by her side of the bed and stood there, looking at her movement, then, without warning, it climbed up on the bed.

"Wha-" Felicity said as she woke up as the arachnid moved her, "AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she saw the monster.

"Wha!?" Raguna yelled as he woke up, hearing the scream,

"Get it off!" Felicity kicked wildly and the spider jumped away from danger and returned to the shadows.

"Get what off!?" Raguna asked worriedly as he lit a lamp, seeing nothing in sight,

"A spider!" Felicity said, "It was big, ugly, and it was on me!" she started to cry.

"Oh boy..." Raguna said and held her close, "There there... There's no more spider here... see?" he said as he shone the light on the room, revealing not one, but two spiders on the wall.

"OH MY GOD!" the two screamed at the top of their lungs, jumped out of their bed and ran down the stairs.

Raguna kept the lantern in front of them, "I know my spear is here somewhere!" he said as he shone the light around.

"AHH!" Felicity screamed as an ant ran in front of them,

"Ah ha!" Raguna yelled as he grabbed his spear, "Time to take back the hou- WA WA WA!" he yelled, for in the kitchen was a gigantic spider which was trying to open the fridge.

"RAGUNA!" Felicity cried and held her husband close,

"Back! Back I say!" Raguna yelled as he tried to drive back the spiders and ants with the spear.

However, on the ceiling, a familiar buzz was heard.

"No..." Raguna mumbled as he looked up, only to see a wasp walking on the ceiling fan. "NOPE!" he yelled, grabbed Felicity by the hand and ran to the door, "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!" he said as he quickly unlocked the door and shut it behind them.

"Our home..." Felicity mumbled as they were outside, "It's infested with monsters!"

"We need a new house." Raguna plainly said,

"I'll call the exterminator first thing in the morning.." Felicity mumbled,

"That's good and all... But there is one problem." Raguna told her, "I AM THE EXTERMINATOR!" he yelled,

"Oh... Yeah..." Felicity said, "We need a new house.." she sighed.

0000000000

"I'll get the paper..." Camus said as he got up from bed,

"I'll make breakfast..." Melody added as she did the same thing.

The two went down the stairs and parted ways,

"Let's see what the sport-" Camus stopped when he opened the door, seeing Raguna and Felicity leaning on their stone fountain asleep. "Well... That's new." he said,

"What is?" Melody asked from within, "Oh... did they get the wrong newspaper again?" she groaned,

"No... Look at this." Camus said as he stepped outside and walked over to the sleeping duo,

"Oh my..." Melody gasped as she followed suit, "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know." Camus said as he looked down on them, "Oh.." he gave a smug smile and put his two fingers on Raguna's neck, then imitated a spider's movement.

"GRAH!" Raguna yelled as he woke up, then twisted Camus' arm and put him on a lock, "STUPID SPIDER!" he yelled.

"AH!" Camus groaned, "Raguna! It's me!" he yelled,

"Oh!" Raguna said as he came back to his senses, "It's you... I thought you were a spider..." he mumbled,

"Raguna?" Felicity said as she woke up, "Oh... Good morning." she told Camus and Melody.

"Good morning." Melody responded, "What are you two doing here!?"

"There was a couple of bugs in our home... So we came here." Raguna answered,

"What!?" Camus said in confusion, "A couple of bugs drove you two to sleep by our fountain?"

"Not a couple!" Felicity grumbled, "A plague of bugs! They were everywhere!"

"Oh really?" Melody asked, "That's horrible! Come, rest inside!"

0000000000

"How many were they?" Camus asked as they ate breakfast,

"A load of them." Raguna said, "You'd think the Sechs built a Shift in our house or something!"

"Oh my." Melody gasped, "That's nasty!"

"I don't know what drove them there." Felicity moaned, "I keep the house spotless! Oh brother..." 

"Don't worry, guys." Camus said, "I'll go take care of them!"

"I would help you..." Raguna said,

"You're helping Camus!" Felicity told him, "You have to free my house from those bugs!"

"But.."

"You better do what she says." Camus wisely advised,

"Fine..." Raguna groaned, "Come on Camus..." he stood up,

"Are you really fighting wasps and spiders in your jammies?" Camus chuckled, 

"Yes... Because I'm a man!" Raguna spat, "I don't need armor like you to fight those things!" 

"I wish I would've heard that last night.." Felicity chuckled, making all three except Raguna laugh.

"Very funny.." Raguna grumbled, "It was night, Ok! They had a tactical advantage!"

"Here, wear these and shut up." Melody said as she passed some of Camus' clothes.

"Camus' clothes!?" Raguna said, "What? And kill my fashion sense?"

"Hey!" Camus yelled, "My clothing choice is awesome and you know it!"

"Whatever.." Raguna said as he grabbed the periodicals and walked off.

0000000000

"Why hello, handsome." Melody giggled as Raguna came back out with Camus' attire,

"This is kinda loose." Raguna grumbled as he stretched the shirt,

"That's because you don't lift." Camus taunted, "Muscles are the only thing that can fill that gap."

"Ha ha..." Raguna laughed sarcastically and grabbed his spear, "Come on, let's go."

0000000000

"So... This is it, eh?" Camus said as they reached the house, "Let's just go in and get them." 

"I don't think so..." Raguna stammered, "There were so many of them last time..." 

"What are you? Chicken!?" Camus laughed, "There's nothing to be afraid of." he opened the door, and at that instant, dozens of ants and spiders gushed out from inside.

"Holy crap..." Raguna said as wasps flew out as well, 

"This might be a tough one..." Camus mumbled and then turned on the lights, revealing the insects crawling to and fro across the ground.

"Nope.." Raguna mumbled and started to turn back,

"Get back here!" Camus said and grabbed him by the collar, then pulled him in. "How did all these things get in!?" he said,

"I don't know!" Raguna responded, "All the doors were locked! There's no possible wa-"

The two paused as they saw an open window,

"I know now." Camus mumbled, "I guess someone wasn't paying attention!"

"Shut up!" Raguna yelled and closed the window, "It was an accident!" 

"Alright!" Camus said, "Now we just have to get all these buggers out..." 

"Felicity?" a voice called from outside, "I brought some fried yam!" 

"Oh no..." the two inside gasped as the insects marched in ranks towards the food,

"AHHH!" the voice outside screamed, a small glimpse from the open door revealed it was Lady Ann, who was now running from the horde.

"We gotta help her!" Raguna said and the two dashed outside, where the saw Lady Ann standing on a boulder, trying to get away from the hungry creatures.

"Raguna! Camus!" Lady Ann cried out, "Help!" 

"Lady Ann!" Camus responded, "Throw the yam into the river!"

"WHAT!?" Lady Ann yelled, "No! It took me an hour to make this!"

"Just do it if you want to come down in one piece!" Raguna added,

"Ugh.." Ladya Ann groaned, "Fine!" she yelled and chucked the food into the river.

The hungry arthropods followed behind it and all perished in the fast moving water.

**0000000000**

"I'm so glad we have our home back." Felicity sighed in relief as they entered their house,

"Yeah, but the bugs left it a mess." Melody groaned as she saw the place, all torn down,

"Yeah.. It really bugs me." Raguna chuckled,

"Huh..." the other three sighed,

"No.." Camus grumbled,

"Come on Camus! Aren't you antsious to hear my next pun?" Raguna continued,

"Oh Brother..." Melody mumbled,

"Come on! At least we will be very beesy cleaning this place up!" Raguna laughed.

"Camus.." Felicity groaned, "Do you exterminate husbands?" she asked,

"Sadly for you.." Camus said, "No."

"Are you approach-ing the situation wisely!" Raguan cracked up, much to the others' disdain.


	4. The Debt

Everybody Loves Raguna

Episode 4

**The Debt**

"Will you look at this!" Felicity groaned as she looked at all the clothes on the ground in their room, "It's like I live with a monkey!"

"Wha?" Raguna said as he walked in, only wearing a tank and boxer shorts, eating a sandwich as well.

"Is this the day you just spread your filth everywhere?" Felicity grumbled, seeing the crumbs fall to the floor,

"No.." Raguna responded, mouth full, "That's Wednesday if I'm correct.."

"Ugh..." Felicity grumbled, "Can you at least get dressed before you shove your mouth with food?"

"Why?" Raguna asked, "This is my home! Who comes by to judge me!?"

"They're called human beings!" Felicity yelled, "Maybe you should start acting like one!"

They were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door, it was around 9.

"Who could that be.." Raguna said as he made his way downstairs,

"Oh no!" Felicity yelled and cut him off, "You're not answering the door dressed up like that! Go change!" she said and went down the stairs.

"Ugh..." Raguna groaned, "Now what should I wear?" he said and turned to the multiple copies of the clothes he always wears.

00000000

"Going!" Felicity said as the knock persisted, then she opened the door,

"Hey!" the person said, seeing her,

"Hello, Ivan!" Felicity greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Ivan responded as he stepped in, "Where's Raguna?"

"Becoming civilized." Felicity grunted, "But he'll be coming down soon... Come, sit down!" she said and led him to the sofa.

"Oh no.." Ivan chuckled, "I'm just passing through! I just wanted to see what my little brother is up to."

"Felicity?" a voice called down, it was Raguna, who was descending on the stairs, "I found this potato chip under the bed, is it alright to eat it since the house is clean?" he asked.

"Ugh..." Felicity grumbled, "No, Raguna."

"Alri- Hey!" Raguna said as he spotted Ivan, "Ivan! What brings you here?"

"Nothing." Ivan responded, "Just passing by... How are you doing?"

"Fine." Raguna told him, "And you?"

"Good." Ivan nodded with a fake smile, "I've made some very good sales, got some good inventory... Yep... Fine and Dandy."

"Alright." Raguna mumbled, "You wanna watch some TV or something?"

"No." Ivan mumbled, "I have to go... Gotta make some sales... See ya guys."

"Alright, see ya." Raguna responded as his brother slowly made his way out the door.

"Goodbye!" Felicity bid farewell, and Ivan went off.

"Ok!" Raguna clapped his hands, "What time is it? 9? The game isn't on until 11..." he mumbled,

"Are you serious!?" Felicity yelled, "That's all you're gonna do?!"

"What?" Raguna said, quite confused,

"Didn't you see your brother!?" Felicity said, "Something is troubling him!"

"What?" Raguna continued, "He said he was good! Are you calling my brother a liar!?"

"No!" Felicity yelled, "I'm calling you an idiot! Go see Ivan! He's upset about something!"

"He seemed fine to me!" Raguna growled, "He smiled and everything!"

"That was a fake smile!" Felicity groaned, "You're so insensitive!"

"I am not!" Raguna yelled, "I got you all those things in the festivals!"

"That doesn't count!" Felicity responded, "Go see your brother!"

"Ok!" Raguna said, "No need to yell! I'm going!" he grumbled as he stood up, "But you owe me something!" he turned to her.

"I don't owe you squat!" Felicity said, "He's your brother and it's your duty to help him!"

"Ugh.." Raguna groaned and walked out, "You're so insensitive!" he said before he shut the door.

00000000

"Raguna?" Ivan said as he caught sight of his sibling, "What brings you here?"

"I just came back to check on you.." Raguna mumbled,

"I should be doing that." Ivan chuckled, "I'm the older one."

"But you're the shorter one." Raguna laughed, for his brother was no taller than his wife,

"Yeah..." Ivan mumbled, "So what? Are you here to buy something?"

"No no." Raguna responded, "I just came to see how you are."

"What?" Ivan said, "I'm fine."

"Ok." Raguna mumbled, "That's great... So... Ok." he started backing away,

"No..." Ivan muttered,

"What?" Raguna asked, since it was no louder than a whisper,

"I'm not fine... Why lie to myself." Ivan mumbled, "Raguna... I'm in debt." he said, "I owe a couple of guys some money and I can't pay them... They're coming after me..."

"Who!?" Raguna asked, quite concerned,

"Some men from the Sechs..." Ivan grumbled, "But don't worry... They won't find me here."

"Ok... Are you sure?" Raguna said, "Just tell me if you need anything."

"Alright." Ivan muttered as Raguna walked off.

00000000

"How'd it go?" Felicity asked as Raguna walked in,

"Fine." Raguna responded, "what's for lunch?"

"Chicken." Felicity said as she took out the said meal, "with garlic butter and bread."

"Alright!" Raguna said in glee as he walked to the table, then sat down.

"Here you go!" Felicity chuckled as she cut a piece of the chicken and placed it on his plate,

"Ah yes." Raguna said, but right when he was going to bite down, Ivan stepped in the house.

"Ivan?" Felicity said in shock, seeing he was bruised and bloody.

"What the hell?!" Raguna yelled as he stood up and ran to him, "Ivan! What happened?! Are you ok!?"

"Yeah.." Ivan grumbled and sat down, "I'm fine."

"Oh my God." Felicity said as she brought a small towel, "Look at you..." she mumbled and wiped his face.

"Who did this!?" Raguna asked, "Was it those Sechs?"

"Don't worry about me.." Ivan said, "They caught me off guard... I'll get them next time." 

"No no!" Raguna yelled, "Show me who they are! I'll take care of them!" 

"No!" Ivan yelled, "I don't need your help! I'm an Earthmate too, I can fend for myself!"

"Ivan! What is wrong with you?" Raguna yelled,

"I don't need you!" Ivan said and stormed out, only when he opened the door, the Sechs traders were standing there.

"There you are!" one of them yelled, and grabbed Ivan by the collar,

"You little punk!" another one said, "You owe us 1300 gold coins!"

"You better pay up!" the last one shook his fist, then punched him in the gut.

"Hey!" Raguna yelled, "Leave him alone!"

"This has nothing to do with you!" the first one told him,

"Yes it does!" Raguna yelled and ran to kick him.

"ARGH!" the man yelled and was knocked down,

"You little brat!" the second man yelled and tackled Raguna, knocking him to the ground.

"Grah!" the third one kept punching Ivan,

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" a voice yelled, it was Camus, seeing the ruckus, "What is going on here!"

"None of your business!" the man choking Ivan said,

"Camus!" Raguna said as he tried to fight back the second guy, "Help!"

"Alright!" Camus yelled and punched the first guy, completely dominating him and knocking the daylights out of him.

"Woah!" the third guy yelled as Camus pulled him away from Ivan,

"Hah!" Camus yelled and punched him in the temple, knocking him out cold,

"Stupid!" Raguna yelled and continued to struggle, for the second guy was incredibly built,

"Take this!" Felicity yelled and hit the man with a frying pan on the head.

"OH!" the second man grunted and was knocked out cold,

"I didn't need your help." Ivan grunted and walked off.

**0000000000000**

"I don't understand my brother..." Raguna mumbled as he jumped on the bed,

"Maybe he needs sometime to find himself." Felicity responded as she read a book, "Maybe that's why he's traveling a lot."

"Maybe.." Raguna said and got under his covers,

"Ok." Felicity said and shuffled closer to him, "Now... I think I owe you something.." she mumbled and snuggled.

"I thought you said it was my duty and I didn't get something." Raguna mumbled,

"Do you want it or not?" Felicity grunted,

"I'm in!" Raguna said, and shut off the nearby lamp.

**There might be more... But this is probably it for today! **

**I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. The Books

Everbody Loves Raguna

Episode 5

**The Books**

"This is great." Raguna said as he bit down on some eggs, "Truly a masterpiece!"

"Thank you." Felicity giggled, "It makes me glad to hear that."

"Hey, you deserve it." Raguna chuckled, "Now... I got to go to work.. See ya, sweetheart."

"Goodbye." Felicity said as her husband started to leave.

00000000

"Hey!" Camus said as Raguna walked into his shop, "We have a big day today!"

"About twenty shipments, right?" Raguna said as he looked at the clipboard,

"Almost all the feed in the store!" Camus laughed, "Some big Norad farm needs it! Their wagons should be arriving around 10, or 11." he said,

"We'd better start then." Raguna said, "Those boxes aren't going to pack themselves!"

"I wish they did!" Camus said as he brought a crate, "Make this job a lot easier!"

"Oh crap..." Raguna grumbled as he carried an armful of feed, "It's wet..."

"Yeah... Must have been yesterday's rain.." Camus muttered,

"It's going to make it a lot heavier!" Raguna said and struggled to put the feed inside a crate.

"Not for me!" Camus laughed, "Now let's go!"

00000000

"Ah.. Felicity." Godwin said as his daughter walked in, he then put down his book, "What brings you to see your old father?"

"I just wanted to see you, dad." Felicity said, "I'm kinda bored back at home... Raguna's out working." 

"Ah yes... Raguna." Godwin mumbled, "Did he take care of his farm?"

"Yes dad..." Felicity groaned, "Now.. what are you doing?"

"Just reading." Godwin said,

00000000

"Grahh!" Camus struggled to lift a box full of feed, "These are heavier than a buffamoo!"

"I know!" Raguna yelled in pain as he lifted another box and loaded it up to the wagon, "Phew!" he sighed in relief as he set it down.

"We should take a break." Camus suggested, "We'll tire ourselves out before we finish!"

"Wait!" Raguna said and grabbed another box, "This is the second to last one! Let's at least get this one!" he yelled and then strained to pick it up.

"Wait! Let me help!" Camus said and walked over to him,

"No! NO!" Raguna groaned, "I got this!"

"Lift with your legs!" Camus instructed,

"I got thi- GAH!" Raguna yelled in pain, quickly let go of the box and grabbed his lower back.

"I told you!" Camus yelled, "Here! Sit down!" he pulled up an empty crate,

"Shut up, Lara." Raguna grumbled and sat down, "No need to scold me."

"Oh my God.." Camus mumbled, "I can't have you out injured! I couldn't handle this myself!"

"It might come down to that.." Raguna said, "Unless I get my healing spell in time.."

"Oh great!" Camus said, "Where is it?"

"In my bookshelf at home.." Raguna informed, "You have about ten minutes until it can't be done." 

"Alright!" Camus said and quickly ran out,

"Hurry!" Raguna yelled.

00000000

"Who could that be?" Felicity mumbled to herself and walked to the door, hearing the knocks on it.

"Felicity!" Camus yelled the split second it was opened, "I need your help!"

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked worriedly,

"Raguna strained his back lifting loads and he needs his healing spell, stat!" Camus responded,

"Oh my!" Felicity said, "Our bookshelf is over there, go get it!"

"Thank you!" Camus said and ran to the said furniture,

"It should be in the third shelf." Felicity informed, "That's were Raguna keeps his spells."

"Ok ok!" Camus said and read the spines of the books, "Fire..." he read, "Ice... Wind... Max Thunder... Athlete's foot?" he asked in confusion,

"What?" Felicity chuckled at the name,

"Heh.." Camus chuckled as well, "Let's see... Destructive Flash... Blitz Faust... How to Please Your Husband?" he said in shock,

"Eh..." Felicity mumbled, then quickly grabbed the book, "That's nothing!" she said in embarrassment and threw the book in the trash.

"There it is... Max Heal!" Camus said as he pulled out the said book, "Thank you!" he yelled and left quickly, trying to erase the previous book's existence from his memories.

00000000

"About time!" Raguna said as Camus came in,

"Here here!" Camus responded and gave him the book,

"Thanks!" Raguna said and opened the spell book, then made the pages glow green.

A shiny green aura engulfed him, and his lower back started to glow, signaling the healing process had started.

"Ah..." Raguna moaned in relief, "That feels good..."

"About the books.." Camus mumbled, "There was a little... periodical that I bumped into.."

"Oh no.." Raguna said, "Did Felicity see it?"

"Yes." Camus responded,

"Damn" Raguna cursed, "I can't believe it! She wasn't supposed to see it! That was her birthday present!"

"So let me get this straight.." Camus said, trying to reel it in, "You got your wife "How to Please Your Husband"?"

"What?!" Raguna said in shock, "NO! I got her "How to Save a Bluejay"! What are you talking about!?" 

"Eh... You don't want to know.." Camus grumbled and rubbed his head.

"Ok.." Raguna said, "Ah... There we go! Good as new!" he yelled and stood up with new strength, "Let's get back to work!"

"No wait... We have to take a break!" Camus told him, "Remember what happened?"

"But it's only one le-"

"No!" Camus yelled.

**0000000000000**

"Here's your dinner!" Melody told Camus, bringing a cooked steak over to the table,

"Thanks.." Camus mumbled as he grabbed his plate,

"Is there something wrong?" Melody asked, seeing his troubled face,

"Nah..." Camus told her, "It's nothing..."

"I don't know..." Melody said, "It seems that it's pretty troubling.."

"It's just, something on my mind." Camus said and bit down on his steak.

"What?" Melody asked, still concerned.

"It was a book in Raguna's house.." Camus shuddered, "It was spooky.."

"Was it a scary story book?" Melody continued,

"No... It was a..." Camus paused, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on." Melody said, "I'm your wife... You can tell me.."

"It was a naughty book!" Camus finally yelled, "There! Happy!?"

"No need to yell!" Melody grumbled, "But what was it about?"

"I'm not saying..." Camus muttered, "Can we please stop talking about it!?"

"Alright." Melody said, "But what was it called?"

"How to Please your Husband!" Camus yelled, very irritated by the interrogation,

"What!?" Melody yelled in shock, "That's min-" she quickly covered her mouth.

"No..." Camus mumbled, "Impossible..." he continued and fainted, it was too much for him.

"What can I say.." Melody muttered, as she walked to him, "I like reading." 

**My last chapter for today! A bonus one for you guys! I hope you enjoy and please review!**


	6. The Debate

Everybody Loves Raguna

Episode 6

"**The Debate"**

"I tell you..." Camus told Raguna, "Nothing beats taking a bath after carrying 23 loads.. Ah..." he sighed in relief an slid down into the soapy water.

"You bet.." Raguna responded, "It's heavenly... Melody is a pro at this..."

"That woman can be a pro at anything." Camus said, "Cleaning, Working... Cooking.." his mouth watered, "Especially cooking..."

"Well, we know who's the best at cooking." Raguna chuckled,

"Felicity."

"Melody."

The two responded to their respective wives, shocking each other.

"Woah woah woah!" Camus said, "Melody has no equal in cooking! You can't say that!"

"Felicity is the goddess of cooks!" Raguna argued, "Hell, I'll tell Wesley to build her a church right now!"

"What?" Wesley said as he walked in, "I'm sorry Raguna.. But there is only one God."

"Oh... Right..." Raguna grumbled, "Crud..."

"Ha ha!" Camus laughed, "Hey, Wesley! Who cooks better? Felicity or Melody?" he asked the priest,

"I would say..." Wesley pondered, "Eh... Actually, I've never ate their food before."

"Ha!" Raguna said,

"Rats." Camus grumbled, "I'm not done with this! I'm going to prove to you that Melody cooks better!"

"I'm not done either!" Raguna said and jumped out, "I'll show you!" 

000000000

"Stupid Camus..." Raguna grumbled as he walked inside his home,

"What?" Felicity asked from the sofa, for she was watching television,

"Camus is acting stupid again.." Raguna responded and walked over to a drawer, then pulled out a pencil and a notebook.

"How so?" Felicity continued, then bit down on her apple,

"He's trying to tell me Melody is better than you!" Raguna yelled, "Now tell me... What are your strengths and weaknesses?" 

"What?" Felicity said in confusion,

"Tell me!" Raguna urged, "I need to prove to him you are better!"

"Raguna! What's wrong with you!?" Felicity yelled, "Why are you putting me against Melody?"

"Ugh.." Raguna groaned and started writing, "Felicity is good at... Yelling." he listed, "Cooking... Watching Tv... Getting Angry-" 

"Hey!" Felicity yelled,

"Cleaning, Sweeping, Dusting, Washing dishes, Washing clothes.." Raguna continued 

"So what, I'm just this thing in your stupid rivalry?!" Felicity growled, "You're trying to compete with Camus on who has the better wife!?" 

"Yes." Raguna plainly said, "I have to prove to him you're the best woman anyone can have!" he yelled, then immediately became flustered.

"Oh... Raguna.." Felicity mumbled and blushed, "You don't need to do that... You already know that I'm the best..." 

"Yes... But Camus." Raguna grumbled, "Camus doesn't understand..."

"That's because Camus has Melody." Felicity answered, "Of course he wouldn't choose me."

"I got you Raguna!" Camus said as he barged inside, "I completed my Master's Thesis on Why Melody is the Better Wife!" he yelled and pulled out a packet.

"You did that in thirty minutes?" Raguna asked,

"Is it, typewritten?" Felicity added,

"Yes!" Camus yelled, "Now behold!"

"Here we go.." Raguna groaned and held his head,

"Camus!" a voice called out to him, it was Melody, who came behind him.

"Hold up!" Camus told her, "I'm haven't even started!"

"I'm not some thing in your rivalry!" Melody yelled, "Give me that!" she swiped the packet from his hands, then ripped it.

"NO!" Camus yelled,

"That should teach you better!" Melody scolded,

"I spent 3 days on that!" Camus cried,

"Wait! You planned this?" Raguna asked, "What the hell? You son of a- Ugh.." he groaned,

"That's weird.." Felicity snickered, "Melody, I think your husband needs help." 

"Ha ha.." Melody sarcastically laughed, "Well, your husband needs to be civilized!" she yelled,

"Oh yeah!?" Felicity said, "I'll show you! Raguna is better than Camus!"

"No he is not!" Melody responded,

"Oh brother..." Raguna grumbled, "I guess wives are very impressionable..."

**00000000**

"Ok Raguna.." Felicity said as she walked into the bedroom, holding a pencil and notepad, "I have 10 good things about you... Can you think of anything else?"

"I think you can stop this.. It didn't work for us." Raguna answered,

"That's because wives can't be compared... Husbands however.." Felicity said, "Can... Now... Let me see your body."

"Oh no!" Raguna yelled, "You're not probing me!"

"Come on! Flex!" Felicity told him,

"Oh... Ok?" Raguna mumbled and started to flex,

"Not that well built..." Felicity said as she wrote it down,

"Oh come on!" Raguna growled, "I'm built! I'm hating thing this..."

"Calm down... There's one more thing I need to do." Felicity said as she got on the bed,

"Ooh..." Raguna mumbled, "I'm liking this already.." he shuffled closer,

"I need to see if you snore loudly when you sleep." Felicity told him,

"Ugh..." Raguna groaned, "I never win..."


	7. The Dog

Everybody Loves Raguna

Episode 7

"**The Dog"**

"Shh..." Raguna mumbled as he walked inside his house, revealing a wolf monster on a leash behind him,

"Arf." the wolf said and trotted quietly behind him,

"Oh boy! Felicity's going to be so excited!" Raguna said excitedly, then looked down at his new companion, "What am I going to call you, boy?" he mumbled, "That is, if you even are a boy.." he then looked under the animal, "Yep.. You are.." he concluded.

"Arf! Arf!" the wolf barked loudly,

"How about... Spike?" Raguna said, "Or... I know! John!"

The wolf tilted its head and whined,

"George?" Raguna asked, "Paul?"

The dog continued whining,

"I got it! Ringo!" Raguna exclaimed,

"Arf!" the wolf exclaimed and stuck out its tongue,

"Ringo it is!" Raguna laughed and pet its back.

"Raguna?" a drowsy voice asked, it was Felicity, who barely woke up and was heading down the stairs, "What is..." she paused when she saw the wolf dog.

"Surprise!" Raguna told her,

"Arf!" the wolf barked,

However, Felicity just stood there for a few moments and then fainted.

"Woah!" Raguna said and ran to her, "Felicity?!" he shook her,

"Arf!" the dog came as well,

"Wha?" Felicity moaned, regaining consciousness, "Raguna?"

"Hey there.." Raguna smiled, "Welcome back."

"What hap-" Felicity stared at the dog, "Raguna... Did you bring that in?"

"Yes! Don't you like him?" Raguna asked as he helped her stand up,

"Let me see.." Felicity mumbled, "NO!" she yelled, making Raguna back away and the dog whimper.

"What!?" Raguna said in shock, "Come on, sweetheart! He's a great dog! Wolf..." he told her,

"I don't care if it's the cutest Wooly in the world! I want it out!" Felicity yelled,

"Why?!" Raguna asked, "He's so cool! Look! He does tricks!" he turned to Ringo, "Ringo! Catch!" he said and threw a stick,

"ARF!" Ringo barked and ran to get it, however, he had crashed on a small table and made everything on there fall.

CRACK! the glass vases shattered on the ground.

"Oh boy..." Raguna mumbled,

"Ugh..." Felicity groaned, "You see why I don't want a dog here? You see what he does!?"

"Yes..." Raguna said, "I'm sorry... What's that noise?" he asked, hearing a small hiss,

"Oh my God..." Felicity gasped as she saw Ringo pee on the carpet,

"Oh crap..." Raguna mumbled.

0000000

"You find out what to do with that dog or else you'll never come into this house again!" Felicity yelled and kicked both Raguna and Ringo out.

"Ach!" Raguna yelled as he hit the ground,

Ringo whimpered and scratched the door, hoping Felicity would answer.

"Don't bother.." Raguna told him, "She won't let you back in. Huh..." he sighed, "I wish she could just see how awesome having a dog is... Oh well.." he mumbled, "Let's see what I have to do with you."

He stood up and led his companion into town.

0000000

"Why no... I haven't thought of getting a pet." Russel told Raguna, who was inside the library with Ringo,

"Well today's your lucky day, Rus!" Raguna said, "I found this Wolf Dog and I was wondering if you would like it?"

"Well..." Russel mumbled and looked at the creature,

"Oh daddy!" Cecilia came up, "Can we keep him, please!?"

"I don't- OH MY!" Russel yelled when he saw Ringo gnawing on a book,

"Ringo!" Raguna yelled and kicked him,

"Er... I think I'll pass.." Russel grumbled,

"Oh dad..." Cecilia pouted.

000000000

"Of course I would be interested in that dog!" Neumann said as he saw Ringo,

"Great!" Raguna said,

"Can I pet him?" Neumann asked and crouched over,

"Sure!" Raguna said and led Ringo to Neumann,

"Grr..." Ringo growled, "RAF! RAFF!" he barked and gnashed his teeth fiercely towards the carpenter.

"Gah!" Neumann gasped and fell back, "Get it out of here!"

0000000000

"Let me see..." Jasper inspected Ringo, "Ah yes... A fine pet indeed."

"I'm glad you think so.." Raguna said,

"He looks horrid." Bianca grumbled,

"He may look horrid now, Bianca... But wait until he's on a plate with pickled turnip, Sashimi, and Worcestershire sauce." Jasper moaned in hunger,

"Um..." Raguna mumbled in fright,

Ringo whimpered,

"I think I'm gonna go.." Raguna said and quickly darted for the door.

"Wait! I can pay handsomely!" Jasper called out and pulled out a large bag of gold.

0000000000

"Well, Ringo..." Raguna sighed, "I guess nobody wants you after all..."

Ringo whimpered and looked down at the sandy shore of the beach,

"Well, Jasper wanted you.." Raguna mumbled, "But for lunch... Ehh..." he shuddered, very creeped out.

"Hey!" a voice called out to them, it was Nicholas, who had spotted the two walking on the beach,

"Oh.. Hey Nick." Raguna mumbled, "What's up."

"I heard you were giving out a dog!" Nicholas said happily, "Is this him."

"Yeah.." Raguna sighed, "But no one wante- Huh?" he said as he saw Ringo and Nicholas instantly bond,

"Oh boy! He's great!" Nicholas and laughed when Ringo licked him,

"Well well.." Sabrina said as she came up, "It looks like he likes you.."

"Mom! Can I keep him!" Nicholas asked with pleading eyes,

"We have tons of room at home... So I don't see why not." Sabrina said, "Plus, I heard he doesn't like Neumann." she laughed,

"Alright!" Nicholas cheered, "So what, Mr. Raguna? Can I have him?"

"Of course." Raguna said, "That is, if Ringo wants to." he looked down at the wolf dog.

"Arf!" Ringo happily barked and ran to Nicholas,

"Yay!" Nicholas cheered and ran off with the wolf dog.

"How much do I owe you?" Sabrina asked as she pulled out her wallet.

However, Raguna was too focused on Ringo, who was happily playing with Nicholas,

"Raguna?" Sabrina said, trying to catch his attention,

"What?" Raguna responded, tears in his eyes, "No... No.. You don't owe me.." he sniffled,

"Ok..." Sabrina mumbled, "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah..." Raguna mumbled and walked off.

**0000000000**

"I'm sorry.." Felicity told Raguna, who was pondering on the bed, "But maybe it was the best for Ringo."

"I know.." Raguna mumbled, "But he was just an amazing dog... wolf.."

"You know we can't have a pet just yet.." Felicity said, "We still haven't gotten to phase 2 yet.."

"I know..." Raguna said, "Just drop it.. It doesn't bother me!" he yelled,

"Are you sure?" Felicity asked,

"Yes yes!" Raguna yelled,

"Ok..." Felicity mumbled and turned off the lamp.. only for a few seconds later Raguna started to cry.

"Ringo.." he muttered,

"Ugh..." Felicity sighed and turned the light back on, "I can't believe I'm going to have to do this.." she grumbled, then jumped on Raguna and started kissing him..

"Woah!" Raguna said in surprise, but did not resist at all.

**Hope you like! Please Review!**


	8. Oh Father

Everbody Loves Raguna

Episode 8

"**Oh Father"**

"Do that one again, dad." Felicity chuckled from one of Godwin's jokes,

"No no.." Godwin responded, "If I do, you won't find it funny anymore." he said and sipped his tea,

"Come on." Felicity urged,

"Ok ok..." Godwin sighed, "Here it goes... Hello... My name is Raguna." he imitated the Earthmate's voice, "And I don't know where my socks are!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Felicity laughed loudly,

"Honey! I found this sandwich under the counter! Can I eat it?" Godwin continued,

"That's just like him!" Felicity said, "HAHAHA!"

"Hey hey hey!" a voice called in, it was Raguna, who entered at that very moment.

"Oh..." Godwin grunted,

"What's so funny?" Raguna asked, seeing Felicity still chuckling,

"Nothing, nothing.." Felicity said and sniffled, since she was crying of laughter a few seconds back.

"Ok..." Raguna mumbled and stared at Godwin, "Um... Hello, sir? Doing your daily visit?" 

"Yes..." Godwin said, his tone of voice drastically changed, "Or can I not see my daughter?"

"You can." Raguna responded and set his gloves down on a small counter, "I have no problem."

"I never said you had a problem." Godwin told him,

"Because I don't." Raguna said in a serious voice.

"Hey hey!" Felicity said, trying to ease up tension, "How about something to eat?" 

"I'll pass." Godwin responded, "I'm not hungry.."

"Neither am I." Raguna grunted as he sat down and turned on the television.

"Wrestling.." Godwin mumbled as he saw two men on the TV fighting in a ring, however, Raguna quickly changed the channel.

"I like football better." Raguna said as the channel he stopped on was showing the said sport,

"Well, I'd like to watch the wrestling match." Godwin growled, "Please turn it back."

"I want to watch football." Raguna responded,

"Turn... it... back..." Godwin mouthed,

"This is my house... And I get to watch what I want... When I want..." Raguna growled, "If I want to watch football after a long day at work... Damn it I will!"

"Excuse me!" Godwin yelled and stood up from the loveseat, "I didn't even want to come here!" 

"Then leave!" Raguna yelled, "The door is right there!"

"Fine!" Godwin responded and stormed away, slamming the door in the process of exiting.

"Raguna!" Felicity yelled, "What the hell is your problem!?" 

"Your dad!" Raguna said, "I can't stand that guy! He's always judging and picking on me! He can't be happy for me at any time! In fact, he can't even stand me being married to you! I saved your health for Pete's sake!" 

"Can't you at least try to act friendly to him?" Felicity asked, "He might ch-" 

"I already have!" Raguna groaned, "He just doesn't like me, Felicity!"

"Huh..." Felicity sighed, "What am I going to do... Wait a minute..." she mumbled.

0000000000

"I'm so glad you came, Godwin, Felicity... Raguna." Wesley said as the three sat in his office, "What seems to be the problem?"

"My husband and father aren't getting along.." Felicity answered, "I need your help, Father."

"I am not doing this.." Godwin grumbled,

"I don't want to make amends with him!" Raguna yelled,

"I see..." Wesley mumbled, "Now... Raguna... Why do you hold so much tension against Godwin, your father in-law?"

"Father in-law?" Raguna chuckled, "More like... Monster in-law!"

"Hey!" Godwin yelled and shook his fist,

"Please, no insults." Wesley informed, "Now, back to the question.."

"Alright.." Raguna sighed, "It's because he is never proud of me no matter what I do... He's always disappointed in some way or another... Hell, he thinks Felicity and I should have never married!" he yelled,

"Is this true, Godwin?" Wesley asked the mayor,

"Absolutely not!" Godwin grunted, "This boy is a liar!"

"I am not!" Raguna objected, "You're just too proud to admit you have a flaw!"

"Shut up!" Godwin yelled and pushed the Earthmate, which made him fall of his chair.

"Why you no good geezer!" Raguna roared in rage and stood up, then lifted his fist towards Godwin,

"Come on then!" Godwin yelled, and right when Raguna was about to deliver the blow, Felicity interceded.

"Ahhh!" Felicity screamed as the punch struck her,

"Oh my!" Wesley gasped,

"Felicity!?" Raguna said and instantly regretted what he had done, "I'm so sorry!" he yelled and attended her.

"It's alright..." Felicity mumbled as she got up, "A little bruising is all..."

"How dare you hurt my daughter!" Godwin roared and kicked Raguna in the stomach,

"Ack!" Raguna yelled as his wind was knocked out,

"Dad!" Felicity said and stopped him from doing any further damage.

"I think I have seen enough..." Wesley mumbled from the sidelines, "I know what the problem is..."

"What is it?" Felicity asked, anxious for an answer,

"Well... The problem i-"

"Father." a voice called out, it was Lara, "You have an important message from Sister Stella of Trampoli." she informed.

"Oh..." Wesley said, "I must attend to that... I'm sorry.. But this must be cut short." he told the three, "But do not worry, I will be praying for you all." he said before he left.

"Huh..." Felicity sighed and held her left cheek, where the punch struck, "I hope he prays more for me..." 

**0000000000**

"Please forgive me, honey.." Raguna said as he looked at Felicity's bruise in the bathroom mirror, "I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright..." Felicity reassured him, "I forgive you..." she held his hand,

"I just... Raged out.." Raguna mumbled, "It would never hurt you... Not ever..."

"Oh..." Felicity mumbled, "That's so sweet... But really.. It's ok."

"Is there some way I can make it up to you?" Raguna asked,

"Well..." Felicity pondered, "I do need someone to help me do the laundry tomorrow..."

"I'll do it!" Raguna said without hesitation,

"Great." Felicity smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know." Raguna mumbled, "Play sudoku or whatever women do."

"Oh you..." Felicity grumbled and shook her head.


	9. Martial Law

Everbody Loves Raguna

Episode 9

"**Martial Law"**

"I tell you, Felicity..." Melody groaned, "Camus drove me absolutely insane last night... The man can't even pick up his socks! He doesn't like to pick up his own clothes!"

"So you had a fight over it?" Felicity asked and drank her juice,

"Yes..." Melody grumbled, "I asked him to pick up his shirt and he want all defensive! After a 10 minute squabble, he storms off to the living room and falls asleep, leaving me to pick the sweaty thing up!"

"Ugh.." Rosetta grunted, "That Camus... Does he even bathe?"

"Yes... I'm the bath owner..." Melody said, "It's only natural to drive other to your world of cleanliness."

"At least Camus is not like Raguna.." Felicity muttered, "I swear to you, that man would eat a piece of food off of anywhere. You know, last time he asked me if it was alright to eat a half eaten apple from the ground."

"I can't believe I liked the guy.." Rosetta grumbled, "Your husbands sound like complete animals!"

"I haven't heard you say anything about Lukas." Melody chuckled,

"That's because I keep him in check!" Rosetta yelled, "I punish him with chores if he dares leave any of his filth around!"

"Oh.." Felicity mumbled,

"I have him on TV curfews too." Rosetta finished, "No TV on past 10! You know, because dad... Bless his poor soul, is a bit sick and can't sleep well, much less with that contraption on..."

"Hm..." Melody was quite intrigued, "Is there anything else you do?"

And thus, Rosetta told the two all she does to keep the house in place...

000000000

"Alright!" Raguna yelled as he and Camus entered his house, "I bet you a hundred gold Norad will win!"

"Nope! Sechs all the way baby!" Camus chuckled, "Did you see how they destroyed Shanghai? 4-0!"

"That's the East! This is the West!" Raguna laughed as he turned on the TV, then set down the bag of chips he was holding,

"Let's see then!" Camus said as the game came on, it was 0-0, 16th minute.

"Woah!" Raguna yelled as a ball barely whisked past the Noradian goal,

"Shoot!" Camus grumbled, "Ha ha! Corner kick!"

"They're not going to make it!" Raguna taunted and kept alert.

"Hello!" Felicity said as she walked in with Melody, "We're here!"

However, Camus and Raguna were to into the game to even notice,

"Er hem!" Melody grunted, but even that did not catch their attention,

"Raguna!" Felicity yelled for attention, but only in vain.

"Come on... Come on.." Raguna mumbled and crossed his fingers once Norad was in the fray,

"They're not going to score!" Camus taunted but put his hands in prayer lock anyways.

"Oh brother.." Felicity mumbled, "We need to get their attention somehow..."

"I know.." Melody said, then turned to the two, "Oh boy... It's so hot in here.." she acted, "I think I'll take off my shirt..."

"What?!" the two immediately turned around,

"Ugh.." Felicity grunted, "Disgusting..."

"We're here, numbskulls!" Melody scolded,

"Oh... Yeah." Raguna mumbled, "Hi.."

"Are you gonna take off your shirt?" Camus asked,

"No!" Melody responded with a yell,

"Get away from that TV, Raguna! You'll go blind!" Felicity scolded,

"But it's the best game ever!" Raguna objected, "Whoever wins this goes to the finals!"

"Too bad it's not the finals..." Camus grumbled, "That would've been a sight to behold."

"It's like 9 at night!" Melody yelled, "Who plays football at this hour!?"

"Professionals." Camus answered and slouched on the couch.

"Raguna, you should really get to sleep... Don't you have to water the farm extra early tomorrow?" Felicity asked,

"That can wait.." Raguna responded, "Game very important.."

"Oh no!" Felicity said and ran to turn off the TV, "You go to sleep right now!"

"HEY!" the two guys yelled as their game was shut down,

"Come on Camus! We need to go too!" Melody said,

"But the game..." Camus mumbled,

"Come on or you'll have to help me clean the baths tomorrow." Melody warned,

"Oh my God..." Camus groaned and stood up, "Fine..."

"You too.." Felicity told Raguna, "Go to sleep or you'll have to help me around the house!"

"What the hell!?" Raguna yelled, "Where's this coming from!?"

"I've let you slack off too much!" Felicity told him, "It's time a put you back in order!"

"What?!" Raguna said,

"That's it!" Felicity yelled, "You're helping me clean tomorrow!"

"What!?" Raguna yelled, "I'm not helping you do anything! I just wanted to watch the game."

"True that." Camus mumbled,

"Shut it." Melody growled, making Camus uneasy.

"Oh yeah?" Felicity said, then grabbed Raguna by the collar, "You are going upstairs to get ready for bed... And if you don't... You will have to help me clean this house for the next two weeks!"

"Oh crap!" Camus gasped, "You better do what she says, man!"

"Alright.. Alright..." Raguna grumbled, "I'm going..."

"And make sure you pick up your clothes too!" Felicity said as her husband went up the stairs.

"Come on." Melody said and led Camus out, "There will be no TV when we get home, it's late."

"Come on!" Camus groaned, "Why!?"

"Bec-" Melody's voice was cut off when she shut the door...

00000000

"Ugh..." Raguna grumbled as he picked up his socks and placed them in the laundry bin, then jumped on his bed,

"Clean as it should be.." Felicity said as she walked in, "I knew you could do it."

"What the hell is this all about?!" Raguna asked, "Why are you all strict all of a sudden!?"

"Because you're a walking mess!" Felicity answered, "You don't want to clean up or help around the house! All you do in this house is plop yourself in front of the TV, eat, go to the restroom, and sleep!"

"I work very hard to keep us going!" Raguna objected, "Where do you think the money comes in? The sky!? No! I work my ass off everyday! Holidays are the only days I get off!" he yelled, "From daybreak to 5 I work to support us! If I want to rest with TV, goddamn it I will!"

"Go to sleep!" Felicity yelled, "Now! And no TV past 9!"

"What the hell!" Raguna yelled, "I come here at 6! That only gives me three hours!"

"Well, you better used them wisely.." Felicity grumbled and climbed on the bed, "There's a new wife in town and she just shot your television." she said.

"Speaking of getting shot.." Raguna mumbled and looked at his bow, which was inside his closet, "How many years in prison would I get..."

"I'm hearing everything you're saying!" Felicity grumbled,

"I just don't want to be treated like this.." Raguna groaned, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"To set you straight!" Felicity answered, "It's Rosetta's method!"

"Oh..." Raguna said in realization, "Well... You're not Rosetta... Maybe you can do something else?" he asked,

"Like what?" Felicity grunted,

"I don't know... Anything but Rosetta's method... Please.. I'm begging you.." Raguna pleaded,

"Huh..." Felicity sighed, her compassion getting the better of her, "Fine... I'll see what I can do... You can go watch TV..."

"Not anymore... I'm a bit traumatized..." Raguna muttered, "Probably tomorrow..."

**000000000**

"I see you got out of it..." Camus said, "So did I.."

"How?" Raguna asked,

"I just picked up my clothes from the ground and Melody forgot all about it." Camus chuckled,

"Hey guys.." a voice called out, it was Lukas,

"Hey." the two responded,

"What you up to?" Raguna asked,

"Nothing much.." Lukas mumbled, "I was just wondering if you'd guys like to go to the tavern later.."

"Oh no you're not!" a voice yelled, it was Rosetta, "You have a busy day today!"

"But Rose-"

"No buts!" Rosetta said, "Now help me unpack these shipments!"

"Ok..." Lukas grumbled and walked to her,

"Poor guy..." Camus mumbled as he walked away,

"Yeah..." Raguna said and shook his head...

**I hope you like! Please Review and stay tuned for more!**


	10. The Fairest of Them All

Everbody Loves Raguna

Episode 10 Special

"**The Fairest of them All?"**

_(Raguna):_

_Hello! I'm Raguna, and I live here in Kardia with my wife, Felicity, who's great with the cooking and the cleaning... Well... The perfect wife you might say. My next door neighbor also happens to be my best friend, his name is Camus, and he lives with his wife Melody. My brother, Ivan, also comes here frequently, he stops by every weekend or so, he's a nice guy... Yep, this town may seem perfect and all... But there is one problem... My father in law is the mayor.. Godwin. _

_Now, not everyone will let themselves be narrated by someone else, but these people will because-_

_(Ivan):_

_Everybody Loves Raguna..._

_(Raguna):_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..._

**0000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe it, Felicity!" Tabatha said as she sat down, "How can you have snapper sashimi ready for me already?!"

"I just do." Felicity chuckled and looked in the fridge, then pulled out a large bowl of the said food.

"You're the greatest." Tabatha smiled as she grabbed the bowl and served herself on her plate.

"Thank you.." Felicity said,

"You know... I'd really like to have what you have." Tabatha sighed, "A nice home... A husband to love.. You have it all..."

"Well..." Felicity mumbled,

"Hey, honey!" Raguna said as he walked in, "There was a Spider in the bathroom so I killed it with my sword... Are you fine if I flushed its string down the toilet?"

"No.." Felicity grumbled, "It might clog!"

"Oh... Oh well." Raguna shrugged his shoulders and opened the fridge, "We have no more fried squid?" he asked.

"No.. You finished it all yesterday." Felicity answered,

"Oh yeah.." Raguna mumbled, "I love it when they're on the stick, then I can pretend I have a magic wand!" he chuckled,

"And then the squid accidentally flies off and strikes the TV.." Felicity groaned and rubbed her head.

"Hello, Raguna!" Tabatha said, "How is your day?"

"Good.." Raguna answered, "I get the day off because it's a holiday... Now I need to go get my watering can." he said and walked off.

"Huh..." Tabatha sighed, "You have it all..."

"If you say so..." Felicity mumbled and drank her tea.

At that moment, Ivan walked in,

"Hello?" he called out, seeing no one in sight,

"I'm in the kitchen!" Felicity answered,

A quick patter of feet signaled the Earthmate had gotten the message.

"Hello!" Ivan greeted as he stepped in,

"Hi, Ivan." Felicity told him, "What brings you here?"

"I came to ask if you had anything for me to sell." Ivan responded, "I'll take anything, really."

"Do you take crappy watering cans?" Raguna said as he came back, holding a wooden watering can, which was extremely rotten.

"No." Ivan chuckled, "Not in that state.. You minus well throw it to the trash."

"I guess I have to.." Raguna sighed, "So, what brings you here?"

"I was asking your wife if she had anything she wanted to sell." Ivan told him,

"Well.. I really don't.." Felicity mumbled, "I gave you my old shoes last time... And that was really the only thing I needed off my back.."

"But shoes are worn on your feet." Raguna interrupted with his smart remark,

"Yes... Yes they are.." Felicity grunted, "Now.. As I was saying... Before Einstein interrupted me.." she grumbled, "I really don't have much... Sorry."

"That's alright.." Ivan mumbled, "I'll come by next time.."

"Oh wait!" a voice called out, it was Tabatha, who was being forgotten, "I have something that might interest you." she said and pulled out a bracelet from her purse, "It's old and I really don't need it.. So you can have it."

"Um.. Ok..." Ivan mumbled and looked at the item, "I'll take it..."

"I'm glad." Tabatha smiled, and then stared at Ivan, "I am really glad you like it..." she mumbled,

"No problem.. You're the greatest!" Ivan chuckled,

"T-t-thank you..." Tabatha stammered and blushed, "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a trader." Ivan answered, "I travel Norad and the Sechs for items and profit."

"Wow..." Tabatha mumbled, "That's very exciting... Is it not?"

"Yes.." Ivan said, still oblivious to her advances, "It sometimes is."

"Hey Ivan!" Raguna called out, "I got a messed up light by the forge, can you help me fix it?"

"Sure." Ivan told his brother,

"No no, Ivan!" Felicity stood up, "I'll help Raguna, you can stay here and eat if you'd like!"

"You, help me?" Raguna said, "HAHAHAHAHA!" he burst in laughter,

"Come here.." Felicity grumbled and dragged him away into the living room.

"I'm sorry, honey... But I've already had too many shocking experiences with you." Raguna chuckled,

"Can't you see?" Felicity said as the two looked back to the kitchen, where Ivan and Tabatha were talking,

"See what?" Raguna asked,

"There's chemistry brewing there!" Felicity giggled, "This might be the one for Tabatha!"

"My brother!?" Raguna asked in shock, "Oh no! He failed Chemistry!"

"Ugh..." Felicity groaned, "Aren't you glad your brother might be meeting someone special?"

"Tabatha? Special?" Raguna said, "I know she's an elf, but there's millions of other elves too... Plus, my brother... Eh... He's never been a strong one with the opposite sex..."

"Like you have?" Felicity grunted,

"Have you seen my exploits?" Raguna said pridefully, "Or should I list them for you? Ok... Mist... Rosetta... Lynette... Bianca... Melody..."

"I think you should stop.." Felicity growled,

"Sharron... Mei... But that was only for like, a week..." Raguna mumbled, "Tori... Lara... and you! I mean.. I could've married anyone of y'all... I was thinking of others before you- OW!" he yelled when Felicity kicked him in the shin.

"Hmph." she grunted and looked back at Ivan and Tabatha, who were now heading to them.

"I'll come and visit you, I guess..." Ivan told Tabatha as he folded the paper with her address,

"It's the big mansion! You can't miss it!" Tabatha said,

"Alright!" Ivan said as he started to leave, then shut the door behind him.

"Ha..." Tabatha sighed, "He's so... Dreamy..." she muttered,

"My brother? Dreamy?" Raguna asked, "HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" he roared in laughter,

"Shut up." Felicity grumbled and elbowed him in the gut, then turned to Tabatha, "I'm glad for you!"

"Thank you, Felicity." Tabatha said, "Now I must go... Miss Bianca must be worried sick about me!"

"Bianca? Worried sick about any other living thing besides herself?" Raguna continued, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

00000000000

"Hey guys..." Ivan said as he entered the house around 6,

"Hello, Ivan." Felicity mumbled, for she was knitting,

"Hey.." Raguna said and looked up to him, since he was watching TV.

"You know the girl I was talking to earlier?" Ivan said,

"Tabatha? Yeah.." Felicity responded, now interested,

"I talked to her a little while back and it seems we're going on a date." Ivan muttered,

"That's great!" Felicity cheered,

"I need out." Ivan bluntly said, "I can't date her."

"What!?" the two said in shock,

"Why not!?" Felicity yelled, "I thought you two seemed good together! She was very interested in you!"

"I don't think so..." Ivan muttered, "I'm not the type of guy women seem to be interested in..."

"Of course you are!" Felicity told him, "You're a very nice and gentle guy! And pretty cute too... I can surely say, out of you and Raguna, you're probably the most ha-" she paused.

"What?" Raguna said as he stood up, quite shocked,

"N-N-nothing!" Felicity stammered,

"Hehehehehe..." Ivan chuckled, "Thank you Felicity... You made my day... Now if you'll excuse me... I have a date..." he said and went off.

"No problem..." Felicity mumbled and looked back to Raguna, who was standing with his arms crossed.

"What in the world were you about to say!?" Raguna yelled, "That my brother was more attractive than me!?"

"No! No!" Felicity objected,

"You're my wife, Felicity!" Raguna continued "You can't just do that to me! Oh God am I humiliated..." he grumbled and fell on the couch.

"I didn't mean it.." Felicity mumbled and sat next to him, "You are very handsome.." she stroked his hair.

"You're just trying to appease me.." Raguna grumbled and scoot a little away, "You don't find me handsome..."

"Yes I do." Felicity said, "You're the most handsome man I ever met..." she continued stroking his locks,

"You know that's not true..." Raguna muttered and looked at his hands, which were starting to get callous from the farm work and hard physical labor.

"It is true.." Felicity mumbled, "And I have no doubts..." she pecked him on the cheek.

"Huh..." Raguna sighed, "But now Ivan's gonna rub it in my face what you said..."

"Let him... He doesn't know the real truth." Felicity chuckled, "I was just trying to cheer him up."

"I see.." Raguna mumbled, "That's good to hear..."

"Let's go to sleep.." Felicity said as she stood up,

"But it's barely 6!" Raguna object,

Felicity only gave him a passionate stare,

"Oh..." Raguna realized and stood up as well, "I see..."

"Hey!" Camus yelled as he bolted inside, "Raguna!"

"What could it possibly be!?" Raguna yelled in anger at his friend's bad timing,

"Your brother's with Tabatha!" Camus alerted,

"So?" Felicity responded,

"So... Ivan..." Camus stammered, "I don't know.." he plainly said, "Oh well.."

"Huh..." Raguna sighed in irritation, "Is that all?"

"Yeah..." Camus responded, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright... Bye..." Raguna told him as he left.

"Now... where were we..." Felicity growled and extended her hand...

**00000000000**

"I had such a great time.." Tabatha said as the two made their way down Mount Clemens, "Thank you for going on this picnic with me, Ivan."

"No problem!" Ivan chuckled, "Anything for you!"

"I hope we could do this again.." Tabatha mumbled and blushed, "Ooh boy... It's hot.." she moaned, the took off her maid bonnet.

"Wha!?" Ivan said in shock as he saw Tabatha's pointy ears,

"What?" Tabatha asked in confusion, "Oh? These? I'm an elf!" she explained,

"An Elf!?" Ivan yelled,

"I really hope it is not a problem with you..." Tabatha mumbled,

"N-n-no!" Ivan stammered, "Absolutely not! he he..." he laughed weakly, "I just wasn't prepared.."

"Alright..." Tabatha said, "I guess this is our goodbye..." she kissed him on the cheek,

"Wah..." Ivan muttered and turned crimson, then waved farewell to Tabatha.

**I hope you have been enjoying this series so far! I also hope that you review! A big thanks to TheCelestialFire for following and commenting!**


	11. No Looky

Everybody Loves Raguna

Episode 11

"**No Looky!"  
**

"Well, see ya later, honey!" Raguna called out as he headed to the door,

"Where are you going!?" Felicity responded as she came out of the kitchen with a mop and bucket,

"To Spring Rabbit.." Raguna informed, "I promised to meet Camus and the guys there today after work."

"Oh... Ok." Felicity happily agreed, "But can you take me next time? It's been a while since we have gone together."

"Sure!" Raguna smiled, "Bye!" he waved farewell,

"Bye, sweetheart!" Felicity called out, and the door shut behind her husband.

00000000000

"About time you arrived!" Lukas yelled as Raguna entered the establishment, "Our clothes almost went out of style!"

"Yeah yeah.." Raguna grumbled, "And correction, your clothes ARE out of style.."

"Alright.." Camus mumbled, "So... Are we gonna eat or not?"

"I'm in." Zavier said, "I was treasure hunting all day! I'm famished!"

"By treasure hunting... You mean standing in the first room of Carmite Cave?" Raguna snickered,

"Shut up!" Zavier yelled, "I am a treasure hunter!"

"Calm down, Zavier.." Lukas grinned, "But you have to admit, that was kinda funny."

"Hmmph..." Zavier grunted and crossed his arms.

At that very moment, a very familiar face walked up to them, it was Lynette, who was now apparently working at the Tavern as a waitress...

"Hello, guys." Lynette said, "Anything you'd like today?"

"Well, it seems Emmett has some help.." Camus mumbled as he stared at Lynette, who looked very attractive in her waitress outfit. "My name's Camus.. Have we met somewhere before?" he asked and stroked his hair back,

"Are you gonna stare at me or order?" Lynette grunted,

"Yeah... I'd like you... with a side of me.." Zavier muttered and moved his eyebrows,

"Ugh..." Lynette groaned and rubbed her forehead,

"Ok guys..." Camus grumbled, "For real, let's order."

"Alright." Raguna said, "I'd like a fried salmon with ultimate curry and a riceball on the side."

"Ok.." Lynette mumbled as she wrote it down, "You?" she pointed her pencil at Camus,

"I'd like a big buffamoo steak with some shrimp." Camus answered,

"Uh huh..." Lynette continued,

"I'd like the cluckadoodle stew and some bread, please." Lukas informed,

"And I'd like a some trout sashimi with a sandwich." Zavier finished.

"Alright!" Lynette said, "Any drinks?"

"Just some wine... Non-alcoholic." Raguna responded, "I don't drink."

"Neither do I.. The same as him." Lukas added,

"Eh.. To hell with it.. Same." Camus said,

"And I'm pretty sure you can't have alcohol, boy." Lynette snickered at her blow towards Zavier,

"Ha ha..." Zavier growled, "I'd like some vegetable juice."

"And a kid's meal?" Lynette said and then cracked up, the others following suit.

"Lousy good for nothings.." Zavier grumbled.

"That's all.." Lynette calmed down and caught her breath, "I'll bring your drinks in just a second." she said and walked away.

"Pheeeeeew..." Lukas whistled as he watched Lynette's backside walk away,

"Hot damn.." Camus muttered,

"You said it..." Raguna added, "I think I may come here more often."

"Yeah..." Zavier mumbled, also enchanted by the looks of Lynette.

00000000000

"Here's your drinks.." Lynette said as she carried a platter with their beverages, "For you..." she said and passed a wine to Camus, "And you.." she said and passed the same thing to Lukas, "You as well.." she muttered and strained to reach Raguna, for he was on the far side.

"I'll get i-" Raguna muttered, his gaze caught on Lynette's bust drawing close,

"And for you.." Lynette said and finished with Zavier, then left.

"Lucky..." Camus grumbled to Raguna,

"What?" Raguna responded,

"I saw you staring..." Camus chuckled,

"I was not staring!" Raguna objected,

"Yes you were!" Zavier added, "Like an owl!"

"Your eyes were wide open!" Lukas laughed, along with the rest.

00000000000

"I'm home!" Raguna said as he entered his house, only to find it empty, "I guess she's asleep..." he mumbled to himself and walked up the stairs.

"Oh!" Felicity said as he entered the bedroom, "I'm sorry! I didn't hear you!" she said and placed down her book,

"It's ok.." Raguna mumbled and took off his gloves, then his shirt quickly thereafter,

"Did you have fun?" Felicity asked, talking about the dinner with friends,

"Yeah..." Raguna said unsurely, for he was quite guilty of his brash actions before.

"I'm glad..." Felicity smiled, "I can't wait for us to go next time!"

Raguna's eyes shot open, "What?" he said in shock,

"Is there something wrong?" Felicity asked,

"No no..." Raguna mumbled and tried to calm down, "I'm fine..."

"Ok..." Felicity mumbled, "Goodnight.." she kissed him,

"Goodnight..." Raguna muttered and turned off the lamp.

00000000000

"Who is it?" Felicity said as she stood up to get the door,

"Who comes by this early?" Raguna asked, seeing the time was 6:35 a.m.

"Hello!" a familiar voice said,

"Ah! Lynette!" Felicity told the person in question,

"What?!" Raguna said in shock and quickly turned around,

"How are you?" Felicity asked,

"Fine..." Lynette responded as she stepped in, "Oh! Raguna! I needed to see you!" she told the Earthmate,

"W-w-what about?!" Raguna stammered,

"I just want to give you your wallet! You left it in the tavern yesterday." Lynette said and pulled out a leather bag, "It's almost like you were planning on seeing me again!" she joked,

"N-N-no I Wasn't!" Raguna turned defensive,

"Woah!" Lynette yelled, "I wasn't accusing you or anything! Calm down! You're looking at me as wide eyed as you were yesterday!" she laughed, catching Felicity's attention.

"What?" she asked,

"Oh crap..." Raguna muttered,

"Well, I need to help Emmett clean up! See ya!" Lynette smiled and dismissed herself.

"Bye, Lynette.." Felicity said joyfully, but at the split second Lynette was gone, she turned seriously to Raguna. "Mind explaining to me what happened yesterday?" she asked,

"Nothing happened, sweetheart!" Raguna said, "I swear!"

"Were you looking at Lynette?" Felicity asked,

"Of course! She's the waitress-"

"You know what I mean!" Felicity yelled,

"Noooo..." Raguna mumbled, "Maybee... A litttlllllleeeee..."

"Ugh..." Felicity groaned,

"Look, I'm sorry!" Raguna said, "It's because... You know... Have you seen Lynette?" he asked, "The girl already has fine curves, then in a tight wait-"

"WHAT?!" Felicity yelled in anger,

"Oh boy..." Raguna mumbled, "Look... I didn't mean to... I was just... Observant to my surroundings..."

"And those surroundings happened to be the body of another woman?" Felicity grumbled, "Look... Raguna... I'm fine with you "glancing" at other girls... to some extent... but when you do it like she just described it... Having eyes glued... and then nearly lying to me about it... That is not fine!"

"I'm sorry..." Raguna said, "I mean... I felt really guilty afterwards... and it's not like I touched her..."

"Yes... Then you would really be having problems..." Felicity grumbled, "Now can you do me a favor and try not to immerse yourself too much in Lynette... or any other girl you may find attractive?"

"Alright..." Raguna said, "I'll try..."

"Try?!" Felicity growled in anger...

**00000000000**

"This is really nice..." Felicity said as she and Raguna were at one of the tables in the tavern,

"It's the least I could do..." Raguna told her, "Now what do you want?"

"Let me see.." Felicity read the menu,

"Hey Raguna!" Lynette said as she walked over, "You here on a date?"

"Y-Y-yeah..." Raguna stammered, trying hard to keep his eyes on her face,

"Hello, Lynette." Felicity greeted,

"Hello." Lynette responded, "You guys ready to order?"

"Yes.." Raguna said, "Um... What does the Fried Squid come with?" he asked,

"Hmm..." Lynette mumbled, "Let me see that.." she leaned over to look at the menu, her chest in front of Raguna.

"Oh no..." Raguna mumbled and tried to look at Felicity,

"Oh boy..." Felicity grumbled and shook her head...

**Please Review! I could use the feedback! :)**


	12. The Plan

Everybody Loves Raguna

Episode 12

"**The Plan..."**

"So, how are you and Tabatha?" Felicity asked Ivan as she placed his tea on the coffee table,

"Good.." Ivan mumbled, "She's a nice girl."

"It didn't bother you that she was an elf?" Raguna asked,

"No... I'm not a racist." Ivan responded, "It kinda makes her unique." 

"I wish you would say those types of things about me." Felicity grumbled to Raguna,

"I do!" Raguna objected, "I say nice things."

"Like what?" Felicity asked,

"I say you have a bright and cheery personality... and a nice frame." Raguna answered,

"Stop describing the television." Ivan snickered, "You're trying to compliment your wife."

"Shut up." Raguna grunted,

"Hmph." Felicity grunted as well, "I see..."

"Alright..." Raguna groaned, "What can I say about... Felicity?" he said in Shakespearean tone,

"Don't make this a production." Ivan grunted.

"Oh Felicity.." Raguna continued and held up an apple, "Can I compare thee to the apple of my eye? But I say.. it is not my eye that I compare, but yours! Your eyes are the greatest in the universe! Blue as the water that gives life to all living things! Dark as the heavens, and the same stars that twinkle in them are found when the light strikes your gaze! Your eyes are the windows on the gods... There." he sighed, "Good?"

"You're good." Felicity giggled, "Thank you."

"Yes." Raguna mumbled and clenched his fist in success.

"Ha ha." Ivan chuckled, "Well, it was nice visiting you, brother, but I'm afraid I have to go sell some stuff."

"Leaving so soon?" Raguna asked, almost pouting, "You just got here not too long ago."

"Unlike you, I actually work on holidays." Ivan chuckled,

"I do work! On the farm!" Raguna objected, "I just finished watering it not a while back!" 

"Alright." Ivan mumbled, "So... are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"No... Not that I know..." Raguna answered, "Why?" 

"I was wondering... If you'd like to go on a date." Ivan mumbled,

"What!?" Raguna said and blushed, "We c-c-can't! Get out of here!" he yelled and punched him,

"Oh well..." Ivan said, "It was practice."

"Oh.." Felicity snickered,

"Getting back in the game, eh?" Raguna asked,

"Yeah." Ivan answered, "Hopefully they don't punch me."

"It was pretty... weird.." Raguna grumbled, "Don't do that!"

"I thought it was funny." Felicity chuckled,

"What was funny?" a voice asked, it was Godwin, who had entered.

"Godwin!" Raguna said in shock,

"Hello dad!" Felicity greeted,

"Hello, sir!" Ivan added,

"Ah.. Ivan!" Godwin said, "A pleasure to see you back in town!"

"Thank you, sir." Ivan smiled, "I was just visiting Raguna."

"Ah... Yes.." Godwin grumbled, "Raguna..."

"Godwin.." Raguna grumbled as well, "Nice to see you here."

"No need for flattery." Godwin responded,

"Dad." Felicity said, "Please, sit down, we were just about to have breakfast."

"Alright." Godwin responded and sat down on "his" loveseat, which was the farthest couch from the door, "What are we having?" he asked,

"Hash Browns." Felicity answered, "with Orange juice."

"Great!" Godwin said with a cheery voice,

"I guess I can stay." Ivan mumbled, "I'm pretty hungry."

000000000

"This is great!" Raguna said, "You sure know how to cook a fine breakfast!"

"Thank you." Felicity blushed, "It's always nice to hear you say that..."

"Ah.." Godwin mumbled, "I see.."

"See what, sir?" Ivan asked,

"Nothing..." Godwin responded, "Just some stuff..."

"Ok.." Raguna grumbled, "Stick to your secrets."

"Hmph." Godwin grunted,

"So... Are you going to meet Camus today?" Felicity asked her husband,

"Probably not." Raguna answered, "Today's my rest day..."

"Lucky." Ivan growled, "I hardly have rest days..."

"Same here." Godwin added, "It seems Raguna is the only one here that slacks off."

"Slacks off!?" Raguna growled, "Excuse me sir! But I work hard to support your daughter and this house! I don't think slacking off would fit my parameters!"

"If you say so." Godwin said under his breath,

"I think I should go..." Ivan said, feeling tensions rise,

"I think I shall too." Godwin stood up, "I have much work to do..."

"O-O-ok!" Felicity said, "Um... Goodbye!"

"See ya later, brother!" Ivan called out, "Felicity!" he went out the door,

"I'll be back soon, Felicity!" Godwin added, "Raguna..." he grunted and soon left.

00000000

"Ah yes..." Raguna sighed as he plopped himself on the couch, "Just me... chips, and the TV..." he said and turned the device on,

"Um.. Raguna?" Felicity called out and sat next to him, "Can we talk?"

"Huh..." Raguna sighed, "Fine..." he groaned and shut off the TV, "What is it?"

"Um... Well..." Felicity mumbled, "Have you... have you... Ever thought about... expanding our family?"

"What?" Raguna said, quite shocked at the subject,

"I've been thinking... That it is time to move on to phase two..." Felicity said, "So if it's alright with you... Would you like to have a child?"

"What is this all of a sudden?" Raguna stood, "I'm not prepared for this! I was prepared for football! Not this! Damn! Um... I don't know!" he groaned,

"I'm sorry..." Felicity mumbled, "I caught you at a bad time..."

"No no..." Raguna said, "Let me just keep bring my brain up to speed..." he paused for a few moments, "Ok... I'm good." he sighed, "Ok... Ok... Let's see... I have a good income.." he mumbled, "I have the crib materials..."

"Is that a yes?" Felicity asked,

"Honey... I don't know..." Raguna muttered, "Have you checked up with Dr. Edward to see if you're... Ready for this?"

"Yes." Felicity answered, "He said my body can take it... I have completely recovered from my cursed stone illness.."

"Huh..." Raguna sighed, "I don't know..."

"Look.. If you're not ready, I understand." Felicity told him,

"Ok..." Raguna mumbled, "I just don't know... I'm serious..."

"Get back to me if you've decided." Felicity said and walked upstairs,

"Ok." Raguna turned the TV back on.

000000000

"So... She wants to have a kid?" Camus said in shock as Raguna told him his previous encounter,

"Yes." Raguna muttered, "I didn't know what to say! Honest! She told me right in the middle of a match!"

"I understand." Camus mumbled, "But are you serious? That's a big deal!"

"I know!" Raguna groaned, "I don't think I'm ready for a child! It's going to take a lot of time and effort to raise one!"

"True." Camus said, "Have you considered all the factors."

"I sure have!" Raguna grumbled, "I just wasn't prepared! Like when the Shogunate of Kobe attacked the Sechs warships docked at the Crystal Harbor!"

"Someone studied in school." Camus grumbled, "Look, Raguna. If you're not ready, just tell her! She'll understand!"

"It's not that I don't want to." Raguna sighed, "It's just that I worry about Felicity... I'm not sure she can handle having a child."

"You're still worried about her health." Camus mumbled, "You sir, are an honorable man. But have you been to my dad? He's the expert."

"She told me she went.. But I'm not sure." Raguna grumbled, "I guess... We can go.."

00000000

"Ah... Raguna." Felicity said as her spouse entered their room, "Have you decided, or do you need more time?"

"I've decided." Raguna answered, "Felicity, we need to go to Edward's to check you out... And if he says you are ready... Well... I will consider having a child." 

"Huh..." Felicity sighed, "Very well. I hope I come out good!" she smiled.

"I do too." Raguna smiled back, "I love you, you know."

Felicity stood and hugged him.

**After a really long haitus.. I am back! I hope you liked this resurrection! Please review!**


End file.
